Historia wersji
0.19 (25.06.2015r): * New Relics system. You get a random Relic when you kill a Relic Ooze. Relic Oozes only spawn once per ascension after zone 99, and only after your first ascension. * New achievements! * Idle mode now only cancels if you click twice in a 5 minute interval. 0.18 (22.05.2015r): *New Ancient Revolc. Raises your chances of getting double rubies from hidden clickables. *You should no longer lose progress if Steam crashes before syncing to Cloud. 0.17d (28.04.2015r): *New quality backgrounds. *More bug fixes. *Added rubies system, you can now earn them through gameplay or buy them in the shop! 0.17c (02.04.2015r): *Various bug fixes. *Decorated for Easter *Monsters can now face both left and right *Cloud save feature *Ruby shop *Clickable Items now sometimes give you rubies instead of gold 0.17b (22.12.2014r): *Just a holiday decoration patch! *Happy Holidays! 0.17a (02.12.2014r): *Power Surge no longer messes up hero DPS percentage amounts. *DPS bonus from Achievements is now correctly calculated in the Stats Panel. 0.17 (25.11.2014r): *Shirts, Mugs, Merchandise for sale! http://playsaurus.spreadshirt.com *A bunch of new heroes. *Gilded Heroes are only awarded to heroes you have seen at least once. *You can now press Shift+Click to gild a specific hero, by taking a gild away from a random *other hero. Costs 80 hero souls. *DPS bonus from achievements is now displayed in the stats panel. *Your total number of dark rituals is now displayed in the stats panel. *Heroes now show their percentage of your total DPS in their tooltips. *Holiday food! 0.16 (25.10.2014r): *Fixed primal boss randomness from repeating after several ascensions. *Fixed each ascension from giving an additional hero soul. *New achievements. *Spooky stuff! 0.15b (16.10.2014r): *Juggernaut now affects Click Damage in addition to DPS. 0.15 (15.10.2014r): *Added two new ancients: Iris and Juggernaut! *Scaled up Hero Soul Cost for summoning the last few ancients. *Thusia (+% treasure chest life) now only affects treasure chests when Golden Clicks is active. 0.14 (06.10.2014r): *Cid's click damage is now affected by Hero Souls. *Cid's cost is now affected by Dogcog. *Offline gold calculation has been tweaked to be more accurate. *Fixed a bug that caused Bubos to give double his described effect. *You can now hold control to quick de-gild a hero. *Ancient rerolls are now guaranteed to give as many new ancients as possible. *Added Time played (since starting, and since the last ascension) to Stats panel. 0.13 (27.09.2014r): *Siyalatas and Libertas scale down from 25% to 15% as you level them up, by 1% every 10 levels. *Numbers now display in scientific notation after Vigintillion. *Added option to always use scientific notation. *Added button to purchase all affordable hero upgrades on bottom of your hero list. Visible *after you've ascended at least twice. *Added more achievements. *Added a level x25 hotkey for leveling heroes. *Added quick level keys for ancients. 0.12d (19.09.2014r): *Solomon now starts at 5%, until he reaches level 20, then scales down as you progress. 0.12c (19.09.2014r): *Solomon is now +1% of Primal Hero Souls per level. *1 Free Ancient respec. 0.12b (18.09.2014r): *+2 free ancient respecs. These will refund you 100% of your ancients cost. *Siyalatas idle DPS was never meant for active play, so we made it kick in at 60 seconds. Also, *clicking on skills gets rid of "idle" status. *Your dps now reads correctly when Siyalatas kicks in. *Reduced cost of Vaagur, now takes 45 Hero Souls to reach the cap. 0.12 (17.09.2014r): *LIMITED TIME DEV GIFT: +30 Hero souls to anyone who reaches level 120. Collect it now and buy some great ancients. *Added ‘Centurion Bosses’ every 100 levels. Each one is guaranteed to provide ascension souls (like primal bosses). *Added ‘Ancients’. Ancients can be summoned from the Ancients tab if you have hero souls. *Ancients are permanent (they survive Ascensions) and each Ancient provides a unique bonus to your game that you can upgrade by spending hero souls on it. There are 26 unique Ancients. *Because these are now provided by the Ancients, we removed the cooldown and gold bonuses from having Hero Souls. For players who really liked their cooldown bonus, ‘Vaagur, the Ancient of Impatience’ will be available in the first set of ancients you receive. *Importing saves will now calculate your offline gold. *Lots of new achievements. *Changed the ‘Super Levelupper’ achievement from 100,000 Hero Levels required down to 50,000 *Hero Levels required. *Achievements now show progress on mouse-over. *You can now press ‘a’ to toggle progression mode. 0.11 (04.09.2014r): *Added toggle in settings menu to show individual hero DPS. *Added gilded info button to bottom of heroes list. *Stats tab now update in real time. The technology’s finally here. *Fixed zone selector arrow keys from sometimes getting stuck *Every hero now gets a 4x damage multiplier every 25 levels starting at level 200, and a 10x multiplier every 1000 levels. This makes the earlier heroes viable in the late game. *Lowered Golden Clicks to 0.1% because it was totally dominating the late-game. However, we doubled the total gold received from monsters by level 90 to make up for this. *Timelapse and Offline farming gold also increased as a result of the gold buff to monsters. *Primal Boss chance increased to 25%. *Primal Bosses, when you get them, now drop increasingly more souls based on their level. *Cid is actually a girl. *Numpad keys now work for skill activation. *Heroes no longer steal gold from you while offline farming (greedy punks). This happens if the timer bugs out somehow, and you would end up getting negative gold. *Offline farming now gives you monster kill counts. *Skills now glow when active. *You can now hold down zone selector arrows to scroll them quickly. *Removed cap on Hero Souls from hero levels. 0.10 (31.08.2014r): *Added Gilded Heroes. Each time a hero is gilded, they receive a +50% damage bonus. You will receive one for beating your all-time highest zone at level 100, and every 10 levels thereafter. The reward is retroactive for players who reached these levels and ascended. *Every hero now gets a 4x damage multiplier every 25 levels starting at level 200, and a 10x multiplier every 1000 levels. This makes the earlier heroes viable in the late game. *Nerfed the hell out of Golden Clicks because it was totally dominating the late-game. However, we doubled the total gold received from monsters by level 90 to make up for this. *Primal Boss chance increased to 25%. *Primal Bosses, when you get them, now drop increasingly more souls based on their level. *Cid is actually a girl. *Numpad keys now work for skill activation. *Heroes no longer steal gold from you while offline farming (greedy punks). This happens if the timer bugs out somehow, and you would end up getting negative gold. *Offline farming now gives you monster kill counts. *Skills now glow when active. *You can now hold down zone selector arrows to scroll them quickly. *Removed cap on Hero Souls for every 2000 hero levels. en:Patch History nl:Update-geschiedenis ru:История изменений Kategoria:Clicker Heroes